


Welcome to the Circus

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dragon Circus AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Jeremy always wanted to perform in the circus.





	Welcome to the Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble. Hope y'all like it.

It was Jeremy's first day with the circus. He had previously worked with another troupe, but he had been had gotten an amazing offer from another group that he couldn't say no. It was his dream job after all.

In the previous troupe Jeremy was a the overall stunt guy. Doing trapeze tricks and other gymnastic feats. But with this circus Jeremy would be doing all that and more. And with dragons. “I've seen your act a few times now kid.” said the ring leader. “I think you're just what we're looking to add to our show.” Geoff Ramsey had one of the most popular and successful circuses in the country.

During Jeremy's first week Geoff wanted Jeremy to get to know the dragons and bond with them. These were his new partners and if they weren't on the same page then things weren't going to work. Jeremy headed for the dragons' tent to meet up with the dragon handler.

He entered the large tent and looked for anyone that could possibly be this dude he was looking for. Too bad that only lasted about five seconds. Once Jeremy spotted the dragons, he was gone. “You guys are amazing!” He praised to them, walking up and petting the first one that let him. There was a shadow dragon, a water dragon and even a fire dragon. They looked gorgeous and healthy, and just all around badass. “Holy shit I can't wait to start working with you guys. My name's Jeremy and I'm your new partner.”

The shadow dragon merely snorted and went back to resting. Though the water and fire dragons were interested in the tiny human before them. “Looks like someone is unimpressed.” said a man, stepping up beside Jeremy. “It's ok. He's always like this. You must be Jeremy.”

“Yeah, that's me.”

“Great! I'm Ryan, I'm the handler for this circus' dragons. It's my job to to keep these guys in tip top shape and make sure you all get along.” Ryan said with a big grin.

“Oh, ok cool.” Jeremy found himself blushing. Ryan continued with introductions.

“This is Bellial, Trinadel and Nuresa. Can you guess who is who?” Jeremy looked to each dragon, all of which were now looking at the human. He didn't waver as the beasts stared him down. This wasn't anything new; Jeremy's been around large creatures before. Just y'know, never a dragon. He couldn't help but feel like he was being judged by them right now.

Jeremy took a deep breath, stood tall and looked to the dragons with confidence. “Bellial is shadow, Trinadel is fire and Nuresa is water.” The dragons looked to Ryan now.

“Wow.”

“Did I get them wrong?”

“No, you got them all right.” Ryan huffed a small laugh. “No one has ever gotten their names right on the first try before.”

“Lucky guess?” Jeremy shrugged nervously.

“If so then that's some luck you have there Jeremy.” The two laughed and as he laughed Jeremy was nudged in the shoulder by something. He turned and saw it was Nuresa.

“Hey there buddy.” Jeremy smiled. Nuresa smiled back, nuzzling into Jeremy's shoulder more.

“He likes you.” said Ryan.

“That's good. Otherwise out jobs would be very awkward.” Jeremy teased.

“Well, these are the only ones you have to worry about. There's other dragons in the troupe but these three are who you'll be mainly working with.”

“Awesome. You all seem like cool dudes. Can't wait to start working with y'all.”

“You're first show isn't until next week.” Ryan informed the other. “Geoff doesn't want any of you performing together until you guys are bonding well and getting along.”

“We'll be ready! Won't we guys?” each dragon gave their version of an affirmation.

“You sound confident.” chuckled Ryan.

“That a bad thing?”

“Not at all.”


End file.
